


Let Him Rest

by rowan2060



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee Addiction, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Swearing, Virgil needs some sleep goddamn it, pretty fluffy tbh, they all help him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan2060/pseuds/rowan2060
Summary: some good old hurt/comfortVirgil gets nightmares so drinks a lot off coffee to keep himself awakethe others find out and are not impressedthey help him out





	Let Him Rest

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still pretty new to this so we'll see how it goes

Virgil crept out of his room and into the kitchen, thinking once again about how lucky he was to have a room down the corridor from the others as to not wake them up. He closed the kitchen door behind him, and pulled his mug out of the cupboard, before turning on the coffee machine. 

He knew that this wasn’t healthy, but it was worse than _that_. Worse than the nightmares and the fear and all of Thomas’s problems that haunted him at night – reminding him of all of his mistakes and everything that he could have fixed if he had done something differently. 

No, it was much safer to stay awake. Getting the small amounts of sleep he could manage now and again. Logan would lecture him for ages if he found out - he had told Patton off enough for the few times he had stayed up watching Parks & Rec when he was having a bad day and couldn’t sleep. 

Virgil was just lucky that the others didn’t know. They knew he drank coffee more than he probably should – but they had no clue about, well, this. Virgil looked at the clock. It was a little past 2 in the morning. Still 5 more hours to get through until Patton would get up. Ugh, why does time go so slowly when you just want it to pass. 

The light on the coffee machine flashed, and Virgil picked up his mug. It was black with sugar – and hopefully would give him enough energy to get through another few hours at least. He took a long sip, savouring the small buzz in his mind that he felt as he drank. He sat up on the counter and listened to the silence of the mindscape. The kind of silence you only get when everyone is asleep, shut away. It was so peaceful. 

He heard a switch being flicked in the corridor outside. Virgil froze. There was nowhere for him to go – nowhere to hide to avoid their judgement if they came in. He could only hope that they were going to stop somewhere else, and that they didn’t need to go into the kitchen. Virgil watched as the door handle turned seemingly in slow motion. Light flooded the room.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_  

Roman emerged from behind the door, jumping when he saw Virgil sitting there.  

“Oh! Hello there! I didn’t expect to see you here, it is very early. What are you still doing up, Stormcloud?” 

“Uh- Well- I- Um- I woke up and then I came down here and, im about to go back to bed again. I was just sitting here-“ 

“Virgil is that coffee?” 

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_  

“…Yes?” 

“Why are you drinking coffee if you are about to go back to sleep?” 

“I- I best be going back to bed now anyway – I am suddenly very tired! Goodnight Roman.” Virgil leapt off of the counter and fled the room, coffee in hand. This was bad, very bad. 

They couldn’t know about this! They’d be angry at him for being too cowardly to try and sleep, angry at him for having a bad sleep schedule and not trying hard enough to fix it. It was his job, as anxiety, to face the nightmares, they were part of his job. It was just like him to try and flee his responsibilities – to not do them properly. He was meant to be able to do this. But he was too scared to sleep. 

He would just have to hope that Roman would forget about this in the morning. Virgil plugged his headphones in and tried to ignore his fears. Scrolling through tumblr for a few hours until his eyes started to feel heavy once more. 

 

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Virgil woke up, he was breathing too fast and immediately remembered what he had woken up from. Why did his dreams have to be like this? He knew that this wasn’t how normal peoples dreams worked. He counted his breathing and managed to calm himself down. It was okay, he had avoided a panic attack right now. He looked at the time on his phone, it was 7:30, he had slept for two hours – better than usual. That was surprising.  

The others would be up by now. 

Virgil got up, he was still in his clothes from the night before because he hadn’t expected to sleep, and walked downstairs. 

He walked past the others who were sitting around the table eating breakfast, and made his way to the coffee machine. 

“So Virgil.” Virgil turned around, seeing how the others were all looking at him with concern. Upon seeing that he had been heard, Logan continued “We just wanted to have a little talk with you.” 

_Oh no, oh no oh no oh no_

“Why did Roman find you drinking coffee at 2am in the morning?” 

Virgil started shaking, they would make him stop, and then he’d have to face the nightmares again. He couldn’t stay awake without the coffee, it wasn’t easy to stay awake this long. 

“I- I just, I cant, I, I cant deal with it otherwise?” 

“Deal with what? Being healthy?” 

“Lo, don’t be so harsh, he’s shaking! Its okay kiddo, we’re not angry! You’re doing just fine!” 

He didn’t want to tell them, but there didn’t seem to be any other way. 

“Look, I, I get nightmares, really bad ones. And I’d rather be unhealthy than have to deal with it. I’m sorry. Now just let me get on, please.” 

Logan looked shocked, he had not anticipated this variable and now he could see that his approach had been all wrong. 

“Oh kiddo! Why didn’t you tell us before? Oh you poor little anxious baby!” 

“Virgil, I… apologise for being so harsh before, I hadn’t considered the fact that you may have had a valid reason. Though this still cant be the only way to help this. We have got to find a better way to help you.” 

“You, want to help? But this is my problem you don’t need to worry about me! I've managed this on my own for long enough. Its okay guys, I'm fine.” 

“No, JDelightful, I will not let you fight this dragon witch alone! You are one of us now and I cannot let you suffer!” 

“Hmmm, have you ever tried sleeping with someone else in the room? When Thomas was younger I used to get nightmares sometimes, and Roman would sleep in my room with me, protecting me. Maybe we could try that again!” Patton smiled a wide smile at Virgil. 

“No I have never tried that. I didn’t want to bother anyone so I just, powered on through I guess. But you don’t have to, really. I'm just fine the way I am dealing with it.” 

“Just out of curiosity Virgil, how many cups of coffee do you have a day on average? And what is the average amount of sleep you get per night? I would just like to know what we’re working with here.” 

Virgil hesitated, but it was too late to just call of the conversation now. “Well I can't remember the last time I got more than 2 hours of sleep, and I often don’t get any. And uh, around 8 cups a day?” The others recoiled.  

“I hate to break it to you Virgil but I don’t think any of us would agree that that was ‘fine’” Roman’s face was serious and concerned, a face that none of them saw very often. 

“So, Virge heres the plan. Tonight someone is going to sleep with you-“ Roman put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. “Thank you Roman, I think you know what I meant. And we are going to cut back your caffeine intake by half a cup per day. If we were to rapidly stop it then you would get withdrawal symptoms, due to the amount of water that is having to be pumped into your brain to get rid of the caffeine, withdrawing from it suddenly would flush your brain with water for no reason. We need to gradually get your brain back to a healthy level. Coffee is also notoriously bad for anxiety, so it cant be helping on that front. Is this all okay Virgil?” 

“Well I guess, its just, I’m- I was managing on my own, I feel bad for making you help me. And also, the nightmares are part of my job, part of being anxiety! I should have to deal with them myself! Im already enough of a coward trying to avoid them, my punishment for all of my mistakes.” 

“Well you’re not making us help you if we’re the ones who want to, kiddo! If its hard for you then you deserve us to try and help you make it better, and feel better! Anyway it can be fun! It will be like a sleepover! With one of my favourite people in the world!!!” 

“Exactly! And it is my sworn duty to protect those in need! I will not allow you to struggle anymore! I am here for you my knight!” 

“This means a lot to me. Thanks guys.” Maybe he wasn’t as much of an outcast as he had thought. He knew that he was ‘part of the group’ now, but he hadn’t realised that this meant that they actually cared about him. Cared enough to help him. He had never felt like this before. Accepted.  

He yawned, and slumped down to the kitchen floor. 

“Fuck I'm tired.” 

“How much sleep did you get last night?” 

“It was a good night actually, about two hours. Though I had a nightmare so it was pretty restless.” 

“Hmm, well we don’t actually have anything scheduled today, so how about we have a movie marathon, and maybe you could take a little nap?” 

“That sounds great Logan. Thanks” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> please leave a comment of what you thought :P
> 
> I am @heck-im-lost on tumblr
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thank you, and goodnight


End file.
